sdnworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Byzantine Navy
=Overview= Among all the three services, the Imperial Byzantine Navy is considered the most senior of the two and receives the most funding. The Imperial Byzantine Navy consists of 4 Commands: Forward Fleet, Home Fleet, Coastal Command and Fleet Auxiliary. The Forward Fleet consists of fleet units tasked with defending the Empire far away from its shores, while the Home Fleet is tasked with securing the Empire's home waters and Coastal Command is tasked with reconnaissance and coastal defense. Home Fleet however can be called upon to conduct expeditionary strike missions. Expedition Command is thus under Home Fleet Command. Fleet Auxiliary is charged with management of the fleet repositioning vessels to undertake transportation of army equipment for the purpose of attacking a foreign nation, and is also charged with Fleet Replenishment. The Navy operates 4 brigades of Varangian Guard Marine special forces units, charged with different tasks, such as frogmen, deep diving, ship boarding etc. Main naval bases are at Athens, Constantinople, Nicea, Crete, Antioch, Jerusalem, Arabia, and Ani. =Ship Classes= Carriers Ford Class (CVN-78) No. of ships: 1 *''IBNS'' Heraclius Nimitz Class (CVN-77) No. of ships: 2 *''IBNS'' Constantine *''IBNS'' Justinian Continental Class Notes: Total 3 ships to be built, replace earlier 3 ships starting with the oldest. Construction starting in 2018. Wasp Class No. of ships: 3 Notes: Likely to be replaced by a new nuclear powered LHD in the near future. Colossus Class No. of ships: 0. Projected No.: 3 Notes: May build a 4th. Cruisers Exarch Class CGN No. of Ships: 5 * IBNS Exarch, Consul (STARS) - sold off * IBNS Maurice, Basil, Sulla, Constantine XI, Augustus (S-500F) - Flight I * IBNS Anastasius, Narses, Belisarius to be launched in 2018 Notes: Total of 16 to be built with 2-3 hulls laid yearly. 2-3 ships are expected to begin shakedown trials per year. STAR equipped ships would be either converted to S-500, or left as they are. 80% chance of conversion. Each cruiser has 2 NH-95 helicopters attached, and one UAV. Destroyers Praetor Class DDGN No. of Ships: 3 * IBNS Praetor, Venice, Syracuse, Genoa, Palermo, Malta (S-500F) * IBNS Ravenna, Alexandria to be launched in 2018. Notes: Total of 28 to be built with 2-3 hulls laid yearly. 2-3 ships are expected to begin shakedown trials per year. STAR equipped ships have been sold to Old Dominion. Funds released will lead to the construction of 2 additional hulls for FY 2017. Each destroyer has 2 NH-95 helicopters attached, and one UAV. Tagmata Class DDG (BDX-III) No. of Ships: 16 * IBNS Jerusalem, Antioch, Sophia, Sinope - Sold * IBNS Trepizond, Chalcedon, Amernia, Smyrna - Decommissioned or sold * IBNS Nicopolis, Ephesus, Philadelphia, Ikonium * IBNS Ancyra, Ephesus, Hellas, Peloponnese * IBNS Seleucia, Bosphoros, Thracia, Crete * IBNS Gaul, Germania, Slavia, Syria Notes: Each destroyer has 2 NH-95 helicopters attached, and one UAV. Frigates Decurion Class FFG (F-100) No. of Ships: 32 Notes: To be decommissioned at a rate of 3-6 a year. Centurion Class FFG No. of Ships: 2 - Anti-Submarine Variant No. of Ships: 1 - Anti-Air Variant Notes: Projected to have 48, split between two variants. Each frigate has one NH-90 helicopter attached, and one UAV. 3 to be laid down yearly. Invisible Hand Class Ocean Surveillance vessels No. of Ships: 36 Notes: Some in service in the Border Guards. Corvettes Auxilia Class Corvette (Visby) No. of Ships: 28 Visby corvettes Another 28 Visby II corvettes to be procured. Notes: Mostly Minesweeping, ASW variants. Each corvette has one NH-90 helicopter attached, and one UAV. Visby II will be larger at 850-900 tonnes (maybe 1000tonnes), and longer at 85-95m. Increased engine power, and equipped with a S-500F-C X/L-band radar system and new multi-function active/passive sonar array. Engine power upgraded to maintain the same speed. Legionary Class Corvette (K-130) No. of Ships: 28 Submarines Aegean Class SSN (Virginia) No. of Ships: 12 Virginia Mediterranean Class SSN (Seawolf) No. of Ships: 9 Akula II Modernised Class SSN No. of Ships: 20 Notes: All have been further modernised with new reactor and new propulsion unit and silencing techniques. CSN-01 Cassandra No. of Ships: 0 Projected Number: 32 Notes: Initial production is 1 a year from end 2017, before ramp to 2-3 a year 3 years later. 2 year construction period. 1 year trials. Pr. 881-955 Borey Class SSGN No. of Ships: 6 Notes: 1-3 hulls laid per year, 2-3 year completion period, 1 year trials. 6 hull target. Production terminates upon the commencement of construction of the CSGN-01. Pr. 941M Typhoon No. of Ships: 8 Notes: 2 hulls laid per year, 2-3 year completion period, 1 year trials. 8 hull target. CSGN-01 Pandora No. of Ships: 0 Projected Number: 16 Notes: Initial production will be 1 hull per year. 2-3 year completion period and 1 year trials. Type 212B SSK No. of Ships: 24 Notes: Type 212B SSKs feature pumpjet propulsion and additional quietening features. Designed mostly to interdict the coastline and narrow waterways. Shore Patrol Uragan hydrofoil Antares hydrofoil Tu-142 Maritime Patrol Aircraft No. of Aircraft: 52 BAM A350 Maritime Patrol Aircraft No. of Aircraft: 16 Projected Number: 64 LST/LSDs Bay Class Landing Ship Dock No. of ships: 3 Notes: Each ship has 2 NH-95 or 2 NH-101 attached. Osumi class LST No. of ships: 6 Notes: Each ship has 2 NH-95 or 2 NH-101 attached. Logistics MARS (Military Afloat Reach and Sustainability) series of Fleet Auxiliary ships will replace many of the older ships in the navy and feature more advanced features. Each ship has 2 NH-95 or 2 NH-101 attached. MARS-R No. of Ships: 6 Notes: 2 hulls laid per year. 1-2 year completion period. 10 hull target. MARS-S No. of Ships: 6 Notes: 2 hulls laid per year. 1-2 year completion period. 10 hull target. MARS-RORO No. of Ships: 6 Notes: 2 hulls laid per year. 1-2 year completion period. 10 hull target. MARS-H No. of Ships: 6 Notes: 2 hulls laid per year. 1-2 year completion period. 10 hull target. Intelligence Ships Sea Based X-Band Radar Command Ship No. of Ships: 2 =Fleet Unit Structure= Carrier Battle Group 1 Nuclear Carrier Battle Group (CVNBG): *1 CVN (Nimitz Type of the CVN-77, CVN-78 subclass) *3 CGN + 6 NH-95 each (Exarch class) *4 DDGN + 8 NH-95 (Praetor class) *8 FFG + 16 NH-95 (F-100 or Centurion class) *7 SSN (3 Seawolf, 4 Akula II Mod-BM) *2 FFG ASW (Centurion class) Old Carrier Air Group: *6 flights of F/A-18E Super Hornets (24 aircraft) -- To be replaced by CFN-01 *4 flights of F/A-18F Super Hornets (16 aircraft) -- To be replaced by CFN-01 *2 flights of EA-18G Growler EW (8 aircraft) -- To be replaced by CFN-01 *3 flights of S-3 Viking (12 aircraft) *3 flights of KA-6D (12 aircraft) for air refueling *4 E-2D Hawkeye-type AWACs *4 C2 Greyhound Air Tankers/Cargo planes *12 MH-60 LAMPS-III helos *An assortment of UAVs including Global Hawks and Hermes Series UAVs New Carrier Air Group: *12 flights of CFN-01 (48 aircraft) *4 flights of ECFN-01 (16 aircraft) *4 flights of MiG SKAT (16 aircraft) *3 flights of S-3 Viking (12 aircraft) *3 flights of KA-6D (12 aircraft) for air refueling *4 Sentinel AWACs (Two variants: L-band AESA type, and VHF AESA type) *4 C2 Greyhound Air Tankers/Cargo planes *12 NH-95/101 ASW helos *An assortment of UAVs including Global Hawks and Hermes Series UAVs Expeditionary Strike Group 1 Expeditionary Strike Group: *1 LHD (with the option of adding an additional LSD and LST) *1 Praetor or Exarch CGN *2 KDX-III destroyers or Praetor/Consul DDGN *4 F-100 frigates *3 K-130 corvettes *2 Visby minesweepers (Possibly augmented with additional 2) *3-4 Virginia Submarine (Aegean) or Akula *3 Type 212B (Black Sea) *2 Invisible Hand Ocean Surveillance ships Category:Imperial Byzantine Military